el llanto del hombre libre
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: LA VIDA NO ES FACIL Y AL SALIR DE LIBERTAD TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE PERDISTE CAPITULO 1 EL LLANTO DEL HOMBRE LIBRE Me encontraba...


Me encontraba en una habitación oscura apenas veía la luz 6 años en prisión por haber acecinado a mi hermano lo único que sabia de mi ex-esposa era que se había vuelto a casar y que a mi hijo lo criaba otro hombre tenia rabia pero había perdido supe que mi hijo tenia un hermanito y que actualmente ya no llevaba mi apellido Ushiha si no que llevaba el apellido del otro hombre.

Cerré mis ojos y lo único que veía era a mi ex-esposa esos bellos ojos jade que siempre ame me sentía triste la rabia me consumía la pregunta que me tortura ¿por que lo había matado? simple me deje llevar por las cosas que me decía mi ex-novia su nombre Karin ella siempre me amo pero la deje por que decidí casarme con Sakura Haruno ella y su maldad me había dicho que mi sakura me engañaba con Itachi que ciego fui luego de matar a mi hermano Karin llego a al apartamento de Itachi me agarro de mis hombros y me dijo que a la que debía de haber matado era a sakura no Itachi me dijo histérica que me amaba que si no mataba a sakura no seriamos felices de mis ojos salieron lagrimas me entregue a la policía con mi polera llena de sangre y el arma homicida sakura al enterarse de eso se separo de mi me odio por no confiar en ella. Se separo pidiendo una orden de alejamiento asía ella y asía mi pequeño hijo de solo meses de nacido . De Karin nunca mas supe algo me vino haber un par de veces pero mi rabia asía ella me llevo a actuar como un maniático le apreté el cuello y le advertí que si se aparecía la mataría corrí asustada y nunca mas la vi.

De pronto siento que abrían la celda y un guardia me decía que había salido en libertad ¿libertad? me rondo esa palabra recogí mis cosas y salí había cambiado un poco arrenden un departamento con el poco dinero que los guardias me dieron me afeite recorte mi cabello como lo tenia antes me vestí con un pantalón de janes color negro una polera banca algo ajustada y una chaqueta negra con un gorro salí a caminar y de pronto vi una escena que me impacto la vi a ella con un hombre de cabello color platinado con un pequeño en sus brazos y a mi hijo de la mano de ella se veían felices ella me vio y su cara cambio de expresión me acerque a ellos en la mirada de ella se notaba que aun me odiaba por lo que había hecho reconocí a aquel hombre era Kakashi Hakate mire a mi hijo y noto lo parecido que era a su madre solo que su pelo era de color parecido al de kakashi pues su madre tenia el color rosa y yo peli negro y tal vez por eso mi hijo había heredado aquel color de pelo le extendí una paleta a mi hijo el se escondió detrás de kakashi y lo escuchaba decir papi papi quien es ese hombre ¿papi? como quería que aquel niño que era mi hijo me digiera papi a mi a su verdadero padre kakashi me reconoció y me miro con su mirada compasiva me pare y camine deje a la familia Hakate Haruno seguir con su vida llegue a mi apartamento caí arrodillado llore grite el nombre de mi hijo y de sakura llore amargamente la justicia había hecho mucho me lastime solo la lastime a ella y a mi pequeño hijo me emborrache esa noche lloraba mientras el alcohol corría por mi cuerpo y mis venas llore no supe cuantos días me embriague solo gritaba el hombre de mis 2 amores como querría volver a sentir las suaves manos acariciándome la piel me fui del país ahora ice mi propia vida pero el recuerdo de ella perdurara en mi corazón volvía a konoha 20 años después volví a ver a mi hijo era un hombre echo y derecho el era unos de mis arquitectos el dolor volvió a mi alma si bien me case y forme una familia se sentía vacío vi a mi hijo con su hermano y otra chica me imagine que debía ser su hermana ya que el parecido de sakura y ella era impresionante me volví loco al verlo otra vez el había heredado mi mirada pero la bondad de los ojos de su madre la volví a ver a ella me convertí en amigo de mi propio hijo óbito Hakate su otro hermano al cual lo conocí cuando era aun un bebe tenia el nombre de sakumo Hakate y la chica la menor se llamaba mizaki Hakate.

Otra vez el amor que sentía por sakura renació pero llore otra vez me largue de aquel país sin antes nombrar a mi hijo presidente de esa compañía mi esposa y mis hijos se enojaron pero les dije que pensaba comprar otra empresa ver a mi hija que lloraba por que se había enamorado de óbito me izó darme cuenta que debía alejarla de el si bien no entendía el por que mi esposa si lo entendía y se lo explico mi esposa se llamaba anko mi hija se sentía culpable pero decidió no volver a ese país una vez mas me olvide de la existencia de mi hijo y de la mujer de mi vida una vez mas me largue como un cobarde mi hijo Itachi sabia la historia pero aun sabiéndola se quedo en konoha el motivo lo desconozco solo se que hasta el dia de mi muerte llorare en liberta el amor que perdí por convertirme en un vengador .

cerré mis ojos y deje de escribir era un libro que contenía mi historia y asi de alguna manera contarle a mi hijo lo que realmente paso y decirle que mi llanto es por ser un hombre libre que amo y mato por la sed de la venganza


End file.
